Maybe Something More
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Slash fiction of CM Punk and Kane. MA themes. If you don't like slash then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Editors Note: Hi, this is my first slash & wrestling story so it's probably crap. Feel free to bag but if you like and want me to continue let me know - otherwise this is just a one chapter thing._

* * *

CM Punk and Kane stood in the ring, both sweaty and breathing heavily as they were declared the winners of their non-title tag team match against John Morrison and The Miz. Their eyes met with lust and both somehow knew what would happen after they walked off the stage. The tension between them had been building subtely for a while now. Ever since their first tag team match together CM Punk had been fantasizing about The Big Red Machine and what it would be like if they made love, but he hadn't known until tonight that his feelings were reciprocated. Every time they touched during the match it had been like magic, with a definite spark between them.

As they stood in the ring they taunted Miz & Morrison for a moment - Kane with his ECW Title and Punk with his Briefcase, and then they quickly left the ring, both of them eager for what was to come.

They naturally headed for Kane's locker room as it was the most private. Kane opened the door and Punk entered, Kane quickly following and slamming and then locking the door.  
In an instant they were in each other's arms, their lips locking in a passionate kiss that took Punk's breath away. He groaned as Kane's tongue entered his mouth to tease his own and tilted his head to give Kane better access. He suckled Kane's tounge and felt Kane harden against his leg.

Kane's hands went up to hold Punk's face almost lovingly as they continued kissing hungrily and Punk's hands came up to caress Kane's back and then down to his waist. He stood on his toes so he could get closer to Kane's face but it wasn't nearly close enough for either of the men and one of Kane's hands soon moved down to cup Punk's tight behind to lift him further until their groins rubbed against each other, eliciting a deep moan of bliss from the both of them. Kane couldn't help thrusting against the smaller man, he was so hot for CM Punk that he knew he couldn't wait much longer to have him.  
Their kisses grew more heated and finally Punk broke away begging Kane to take him then and there. He needed to feel Kane inside him desperately. He had waited so long for this moment.

Kane quickly moved to his nearby bag and pulled out a bottle of baby oil. He slowly bent Punk over a table, his hand running softly down his lovers back before moving to his pants and removing them quickly. CM Punk was panting with need and cried out as Kane's hand reached around to feel his stiff erection and coat it with the oil. As Kane prepared Punk for his entrance he continued to slowly stroke him and soon Punk could take no more and cried out for Kane to take him.

Kane, desperate to be inside his lover, entered him in one long hard thrust that had them both crying out in ecstacy. They began to move, slow at first and then faster as they were carried away in their lust and need for fulfillment. As Kane came with a roar of satisfaction Punk cried out and came all over Kane's hand, which had continued pleasuring Punk throughout their lovemaking.  
"Oh God Kane!" Punk gasped. It had been everything he had imagined and more.  
"I know Punk I know" Kane replied, running soothing kisses along Punk's neck and shoulder as he withdrew. Already he felt the need to take the straight-edged superstar again and knew that he'd gotten more than he bargained for when he decided to give in to his feelings for Phil, and that scared the hell out of him.

Punk had been throwing lusty looks at him for weeks, and there had been an instant attraction between them right from the start. But Kane's tastes usually ran for the pretty boys like Morrison, not for the more manly types like Punk. Maybe it was that long silky black hair. Whatever it was it had left him with sleepless nights for months as he would lay awake thinking about his occasional tag team partner and the things he'd like to do to him. Still, he had never planned on acting on his fantasies until tonight. They had put on a great match and it had just seemed so right all of a sudden - he couldn't explain it.  
As they got dressed Punk kept throwing uncertain looks Kane's way, as he had suddenly gone quiet. But Kane didn't notice, lost in his concerns and regret for taking things all the way. He was a love em and leave em kind of guy. He wasn't looking for a relationship, and certainly wasn't planning on falling in love. He may have just had the most amazing sex of his life and knew Punk was more than just a one night stand, but he didn't want to think about that right now. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Kane - are you okay?" Punk finally asked, unable to stand the silence any longer.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. Look I've gotta go. I said I'd meet Mark at the bar back at the hotel at 6. I'll -uh- see you round" Kane said, grabbing his stuff and high-tailing it outta there before Phil could say anything else.

Phil watched Kane go with sad eyes, feeling slightly used and confused. He knew Kane had felt the chemistry between them - knew their lovemaking was more than just a quickie to be forgotten. But now Kane was running off as if Phil had just proposed marriage. He walked back to his locker room, picked up his bag and headed for the hotel with plans to wallow in misery in his room for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Writer's Note: I don't own any of these characters etc etc._

_Due to popular demand I'll continue this story - as long as I don't have writer's block. Hope you all enjoy chapter 2._

_Cheers,_

_Listerino_

* * *

The Undertaker could tell there was something up with his brother as soon as he got to the bar. If he hadn't already known his brother well enough to know when he was upset the hard liquor he ordered before he even sat down and the way he kept running his hand over his bald head with obvious frustration would have given it away.  
Mark hadn't seem Glen like this for a long time. But knowing Glen as well as he did he knew that his brother wasn't about to tell him what was going on without Mark having to pry it out of him. Still, Mark already had a good idea what it was. He was also a patient man and he was sure after a few drinks he'd know what was on Glen's mind. So instead of saying anything he merely raised his eyebrow as Glen downed 2 shots of whiskey in quick succession.  
"Don't ask" Glen muttered as he took his seat next to Mark.  
"I didn't say a word. For all I know you're just thirsty" Mark grinned.  
Glen rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you about it so just quit ribbing me alright" He said with irritation.  
"Fine. Well if you're not going to talk I am. A little birdie just called me and said that CM Punk was seen sneaking out of your locker room earlier" Mark said with a smile.  
"We're tag team partners. Why is that such a big deal?" Glen asked, trying to hide his shock.  
"Well it wouldn't be if hadn't looked like he'd just been rolling around in the hay if you know what I mean" Mark's smile widened to a full on grin.  
Instead of answering Glen took another drink. After a moment he whispered "Shit" just loud enough that Mark could hear. So much for keeping it a secret.  
The Undertaker started roaring with laugher and Glen blushed when people started looking their way. "Would you quit that?" Glen growled between clenched teeth "In case you didn't realise people are looking at us "  
"So? We spend the majority of our time with people watching us in the ring - how is this any different"  
Glen smacked the hat Mark was wearing over his eyes "Because we're talking about private stuff and I don't want anyone listening in stupid"  
"Ow! Alright. Boy looks like someone is a little touchy where little Punk is concerned"  
"Shut up already. So we fooled around. Big deal. I could say the same for you about a certain blonde haired 'resident reject' but I know it's non of my business"Glen snapped.  
Now it was Mark's turn to blush. "Alright. Checkmate. You've got me there. I'm just going to say one thing and then I'll stay out of it for now - He's a great guy and he's perfect for you - but I know your reputation so if you're not serious about him just leave him alone"  
"Look I don't want to talk about it. Can we just talk football or bikes or something?" Glen asked.  
"Alright. I did bring you here to check out this bike I was thinking of buying...""Good then do that!" Glen interrupted. If he heard one more word about CM Punk he was going to lose it. He was already feeling bad enough for taking off the way he did.  
Mark took pity on his brother and pulled out the brochures.

* * *

Phil fell back onto his hotel bed with a sign and stared up at the ceiling. So much for keeping his tryst with Kane a secret! That damn sticky beak The Miz had seen him coming out of Kane's locker room. And since he had been so upset about the way Kane had left all of a sudden he hadn't taken the time to really tidy himself up. So he knew Miz could tell what he'd been doing in there. He had wanted to slap that knowing smirk right off his face but he knew it wasn't worth it. Whether he beat Miz up or not he was still going to tell everyone he knew about it him and Kane. All he could do was hope that this wouldn't scare Kane off completely. He had hope that Kane was just in a hurry to meet up with his brother and that the awkwardness between them after they'd made love was all in his head. But he knew it was wishful thinking.

Phil swiped the hair back off his face and lay there reliving every moment of their encounter until he started getting hard and realised that he was being pathetic and acting like a school boy with his first crush. He got up with a groan, he was still sore from his earlier match, and headed for the shower. A cold one was on order.

After the shower there was a knock at the door and, still in his towel, he rushed to open it hoping it would be Glen. There stood Morrison with a hurt look on his face.  
"Miz told me. Didn't take you long to move on did it?" John accused bitterly.  
Phil glared at Morrison in anger. "You can honestly stand there and ask me that when you cheated on me with that little weasel? I can see whoever I want and it's none of your business"  
"That was a mistake - I thought we got over that already" John said, making a motion as if to dust off the comment.  
"No John - you got over it. I didn't. I really cared about you and you blew it. So don't go acting like I've broken your heart. I know Miz wasn't the only one. He was just the only one I caught you in bed with!" Phil yelled as he pulled Morrison into the room and partly closed the door so no one could overhear their conversation. "Fine. Whatever. So I had a little fun on the side sometimes. You know my heart belonged to you Phil" Morrison whined.  
CM Punk rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Don't feed me that dribble. It's not going to work anymore"  
"It worked a few weeks ago baby. I thought we were going to give things another try" Morrison pointed out.  
Phil turned his back on John and ran his hand through his hair with frustration. "That was a mistake. I was lonely and tired and well.. you always were a charmer. But there won't be a repeat performance" He had been so angry with himself afterwards.  
John took Phil's hand and cupped Phil's cheek in the other "Come on baby you know I'm lonely too. Lonely for you. I'll ditch Miz if you'll say you'll give me another chance"  
Phil was disgusted he was even letting Morrison talk to him this way let alone touch him. But before he could push him away the partly opened door was pushed open - and there stood Kane.  
"Well. Looks like I'm interrupting something don't mind me I'll see myself out" Glen slurred and stared at them with angry eyes. Morrison took the opportunity to feed on Kane's assumption and put his arm around Punk "Thanks Glen I didn't realise we'd left the door open" Glen turned and stalked down the hallway.  
"Glen wait!" Phil called out. He ran after Glen but the elevator shut before he could reach it in time.  
Phil punched the steel doors and cursed before stalking back to his room. "Get the hell out and don't come back. Don't even talk to me ever again or you'll regret it!" Phil yelled. "Fine throw a hissy fit. He was wrong for you anyway. When you get lonely you know where to find me" John said with a shrug before walking out.

Phil sat down on the couch and wondered what he was going to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Writer's Note: I don't own any of these characters etc etc._

_Alright here's chapter 3. Sorry for the delay getting it out. I really don't have a lot of time to write - and I've also had writers block on and off. Anyway enjoy. It may be 2 weeks until the next chapter is out as I'll be out of town on business._

_Cheers,_

_Listerino_

* * *

Glen slammed the door as he walked into his room. Man, he felt like an idiot. Obviously what he had thought was more than just sex was exactly that to CM Punk. He could still see the image of Phil standing there in a towel with John about to kiss him. It was burned into the back of his eyeballs and he knew he wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

He had hung out in the bar with Mark for over an hour before his brother had called it a night, leaving him alone to his thoughts and his whiskey. He'd decided not to waste the bottle and drank the rest before he started heading up to his room. Then at the last minute, he'd decided he'd go apologise to Phil for leaving the way he had and had gone up to his room instead only to find the door partly open. Somehow he'd known he wasn't going to like what he would find on the other side, but had been compelled to open the door anyway. And there was Punk half naked with Morrison standing over him cupping his face if his hands. Arrr! Stop thinking about it!

Obviously Phil was just a randy guy and was working his way through the locker rooms or something, Glen told himself. It wasn't like you wanted to get tied down anyway. Hell - you didn't even want a relationship with him. He added. He got into bed and covered his face with the pillow. Who was he trying to kid? He had wanted more than a one time thing. He just didn't want anything serious. Strickly physical - nothing emotional. He just hadn't wanted anyone else to be touching Punk while they were together that was all. But that didn't mean it was a relationship. It just meant they were... exclusive. Yeah. That was all.

Anyway, what was the point in analysing everything? Phil was with John now. Glen decided to forget all about CM Punk and move on. Just put it down to a night of great sex. Wasn't like it would be the first. And he was now determined it wouldn't be the last. Love em and leave em. That was his motto.

* * *

Phil decided to let Glen stew that night - he was sure that anything he had to say wouldn't be believed while Glen was still angry at him. So he decided he would seek Kane out before his match the next day. And so he instead spent the night tossing and turning as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to the big red machine, and what he was going to do if Kane didn't believe him.

* * *

The next night Glen was avoiding Phil. He knew Phil was waiting for the right moment to talk to him. He'd had that look of hope on his face since Glen entered the building. But he wasn't stupid enough to give Punk the chance to give him some lame excuse for what happened last night when he knew what he'd seen.

He decided the easiest way to get Punk to leave him alone was if he showed him how little last night's incident affected him.  
Now the only problem was who was going to help him do that? Glen looked around the cafeteria with speculation. Who would be intersted in a bit of fun with him but wouldn't get all clingy afterwards? His gaze settled on The Miz. Everyone knew he was easy. He practically would give it up to anybody male or female. Mind you that had been before he got with Morrison. Now he followed John around like a pathetic puppy dog. But maybe he'd be willing if he found out the man he worshipped was getting some elsewhere. Glen grinned and then laughed that evil laugh that always left his opponents almost peeing themselves. Perfect. He could get his revenge on Morrison AND Punk at the same time. Didn't get any better than that!

In no time at all he'd lured Miz to his locker room and when Miz heard about Morrison being in Punk's room last night he fell into his arms sobbing. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby, Glen thought as his hands went from giving Miz a comforting pat on the back to sensual soothing strokes of his back and waist. The Miz groaned and tilted his head up for Kane's kiss. Making sure the door was partly open Kane gave Miz what he wanted, kissing him hard and a little brutally. When Miz got hard against Kane's thigh he realised the little loser must like it rough and gave him more of the same. "Oh yeah Glen give it to me!" Miz moaned against his lips.  
Everything was going to plan. All Glen needed now was the audience to arrive - namely one CM Punk.

* * *

Moments later Phil walked into Kane's locker room seeing the door was half open - and stood there with shock. Kane was kissing that little bastard The Miz! The Miz's hands were all over Kane - his Kane!

Before he knew what he was doing he pulled Miz off Kane and started laying into him. "You little runt! I'll rip your dick off!" Phil yelled as Miz begged him to stop. Glen grabbed Phil and yelled "What the hell are you doing?"  
"I should ask you the same question! What the hell are you doing with this little whorebag?" Phil yelled back.  
"After last night you think you have a right to know that? Think again Punk!" Glen growled.  
"If you had given me a chance to explain you would have found out there was nothing going on Kane! Morrison was trying to crack onto me - true - but I told him to get fucked!" Glen laughed "Oh yeah right and that's why you were practically naked"  
"I had just gotten out of the goddam shower when he knocked on my door Glen! I don't give a crap what you think anyway - the point is you're the one making out with someone else"  
"So what if I am? It wasn't like we were exclusive anyway! We had one night, so what!" Glen countered.  
By this stage The Miz realised they'd totally forgotten he was in the room since they were busy yelling and staring at each other with building lust, and so he limped out before Phil could beat him up any further.  
"So what? You know that wasn't just a one time thing! There's something between us Glen - don't bother to deny it. Words might not have been spoken but actions speak louder than words sometimes" Phil snapped. He sat down on one of the benches and looked up at Glen who stood before him looking down at him with anger.  
"Look - I admit that I used to date Morrison and so we have a past, but he cheated on me with The Miz and even though he keeps trying to get me to take him back I'm not interested. I want you Glen. So what do you want? Do you want that little pipsqueak you were just playing tonsil hockey with or was that just to make me jealous? Be honest"  
Glen sat down opposite Phil and shook his head and sighed. "I don't know. I don't want The Miz that was staged I admit it - but I don't know what I want from you either"  
"Then will you let me show you what I want?" Phil said softly as he cupped Glen's face in his hands. Glen looked into Phil's eyes and saw lust and more... he didn't want to put a name to it. Phil took Glen's silence as permission to continue and so he softly placed his lips over Glens, rubbing them teasingly against his own before his tongue came out to playfully lick Glen's bottom lip. "I don't want to fight with you" Phil whispered before he kissed him hard on the mouth. Glen groaned and wrapped his arms around Phil as he deepend the kiss. "Ahem sorry to rain on your parade bro but we're on in 5" The Undertaker said from the doorway, hiding his amusement.  
Glen jumped up. "Shit!" he cursed. He quickly tied his boots, kissed Phil again quickly and then ran out to join his brother for their match.  
Phil shrugged, realising that although they'd settled last night's misunderstanding he still didn't know where he stood with Glen. He guessed he'd have to take it one day at a time and see what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note: Due to popular demand I'm finally getting around to continuing this story. Updates will be sporadic but I've got the rest of the story planned out so there will be more when I can get the time._**

**_

* * *

_**After their tag team match Glen and Mark decided to go out to a bar and invited Phil and Shannon as well as Jeff & Matt Hardy to come along. Since Matt still had to have his match Glen & Phil decided to go on ahead and meet the others there later.

As they walked towards the car park they were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts until Santino suddenly appeared before them. "Sooo the rumours were true. C-U-M Punk and Kane are together. Well Good luck spunk - you're a going to need it with him!" Santino said with a smirk before he sauntered off to join his friends.  
Glen groaned as Phil looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes stupidly I admit we were together once - it was a one night thing... I got really drunk. It was a big mistake. Didn't realise he'd had a crush on me for a while so he kept calling afterwards. Took him ages to get the hint" Glen admitted sheepishly.  
"Man and I thought you had standards" Phil scoffed, trying to make light of the situation.  
Glen grinned "Well to say I was horrified when I woke up the next morning is an understatement. I think I ran out of there bare ass naked and put my clothes on in the elevator"  
Phil rolled his eyes and they continued out to the car.

* * *

When they reached the bar it was pretty packed, so it took a bit of work to find a table that would fit their party when the others arrived but they finally managed to get a table at the front of the bar as some people got up and left not long after they arrived.  
Phil guarded the table while Glen grabbed them each a pepsi since Phil didn't drink and sat down next to him. Phil kept slowly spinning his can around in his hand, as if he was reading the words printed on it but really he was trying to find a way to bring up their conversation from earlier that night.  
Glen put his finger on the can, halting Phil's movements. "Stop thinking about it. Now's not the time or place to discuss it. Can we just try to have a good time"  
Phil sighed. "Fine. But we're still talking about it later"  
Glen went to reply but was suddenly doused in beer by someone who had walked up to their table. "You fucking bastard! I thought it was you. So much for calling me asshole!" Said a good looking guy with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. He was as tall as Kane and wearing a black Armani suit. Now this is the sort of guy Phil thought Kane normally dated.  
Glen looked embarrassed as he tried to wipe off the beer. "I never said I would Jake. It was just a bit of fun I thought you knew that. I never meant any offence"  
"Yeah right. Think twice before you go home with this one buddy" Jake said to Phil before he walked off.  
Mark, Shannon, Jeff and Matt had just walked in and witnessed the whole scene. Mark was laughing his head off as he sat down across from his brother. "Shut up Mark" Glen mumbled as he turned to Phil to check his reaction to what had just happened.  
Phil, who was nothing but amused smirked and said "So.. we going to run into any more of your lovers tonight"  
Glen coughed "Ah.. well I can't make any guarantees we won't... You see I kind of slept around a fair bit in the past"  
Mark roared with laughed "Kind of? Your boyfriend is a goddam man-whore Phil"

Glen reached over and grabbed his brothers shirt with a growl. Mark put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Hey! Get your hands off him!" Shannon said in his boyfriends defence.  
Glen glanced at Shannon with an "are you crazy? I could whip your ass any day" look on his face before growling at Mark "Control your boyfriend before he bites off more than he can chew BROTHER"  
"Hey guys chill! Everyone knows Glen's got a rep. So what? It's no worse than half the other guys in the locker room. What about Batista?" Jeff said, trying to ease the tension.  
"Look Glen, I don't care who you've been with. I'd rather not run into them every time we go out, but it's cool" Phil said with a chuckle.  
Glen eased back into the seat with relief and grabbed Phil's hand under the table without thinking. Phil gave Glen's hand a squeeze making Glen realised what he'd done and he quickly took his hand back.  
"Well whatever. All I'm going to say is you can't talk brother dear so don't make me bring up your escapades" Glen said before taking another sip of his drink.  
After that the talk around the table moved on to upcoming matches and other conversation. Glen and Phil stole looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching, and Mark enjoyed watching his brother being infatuated for once. Phil was perfect for him, if only Glen would wake up and see it. He would let him figure it out for himself though.

After they left the bar everyone but Glen and Phil decided to head on to a club for a few hours and so the two headed back to the hotel.  
Feeling mellow from the few drinks he allowed himself after Phil encouraged him not to hold out on drinking just for his sake he didn't object when Phil grabbed his hand and held it as they walked back to their room. In fact, it felt nice to walk along with Phil's hand in his own and he found himself glancing over at Phil often to find Phil gazing up at him with obvious adoration. It made his heart beat faster for reasons he didn't understand and when they got to their room Glen fumbled with the key before finally getting it in the door.

Phil grinned and followed him inside, looking forward to the night ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hi Guys another chapter for you. Sorry it's a bit sucky - I can't write love scenes :P But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**_

As soon as they got inside Glen pushed Phil up against the back of the door and kissed him. It wasn't a hard, passionate kiss but rather a long, slow, leisurely one as if he had all the time in the world and not just the few hours until morning to be with Phil.

Phil returned the kiss with a moan of delight, grabbing Glen's head in his hands. After long moments Phil broke away to regain his breath and said "we still need to have that chat you realise.  
"Tomorrow" Glen replied, putting it off. Right now he had other things on his mind and talking wasn't on the agenda.  
Phil knew he'd have to bring it up again tomorrow, as it was obvious Glen was going to avoid the conversation as long as possible. But he too had other things on his mind - like how soon he could get Glen naked.

He started unbuttoning Glen's shirt as Glen stood there and watched him. Once he'd undone all the buttons Phil ran his hands down Glen's chest and instead of taking off the shirt, moved to undo his belt instead. Glen just grinned and let Phil have his way with him. Soon he was left in nothing but his boxers and Phil was still fully dressed.  
"Get on the bed baby" Phil said after a passionate kiss.  
For some reason hearing Phil call him baby turned him on. Maybe it was because no one had ever had the guts to call him something so sappy before. Phil felt Glen harden quickly against his leg and chuckled. He stood up on his toes to whisper in Glen's ear "you like that do you?" "Don't be stupid" Glen denyed.  
"Oh I think you did. Get on the bed baby and don't make me tell you again" He whispered huskily and Glen obeyed, sitting on the bed with smouldering eyes.

He watched as Phil slowly took off his clothing, drawing it out to tease Glen even more knowing that Glen was nearing the end of his patience. Not soon enough for Glen's liking he was finally naked and Glen drank in the sight of his naked lover. He loved Phil's tattoos and tanned skin. He was perfect. Phil could see he pleased Glen and he grinned and pushed Glen so he lay fully on the bed. Then he jumped on top of Glen and whispered "Like what you see baby"  
"You know I do" Glen replied and he quickly reversed their positions so that Phil was under him. "Enough playing around Punk" he growled and kissed Phil hard on the mouth. Phil moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Glen, rubbing himself against him as the kiss went on and on. Glen couldn't get enough of the taste of Phil. He was so damn delicious. And the little moaning noises Phil made were driving him insane.

Glen had wanted to take things slow, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to have Phil now. He quickly shed his boxers and rejoined Phil on the bed with a bottle of lube. "I can't wait" Glen groaned as he prepared them both. "Me either. Now Glen!" Phil gasped with urgency.

Although Glen tried to go slow it wasn't long before he was thrusting in and out of Phil so hard that they were rocking the bed. But he knew Phil was loving every moment of it. He looked down at the man beneath him with his silky black hair falling about his flushed face and those brown/grey eyes staring up at him and he lost it. This was his man - all his! He buried his face in the side of Phil's neck and came bellowing Phil's name. He bit Phil's shoulder as the intense feelings rushed over him and felt Phil follow after him a moment later.

They lay there panting for a moment. Glen felt like he'd just been hit by a train and didn't think he could move, but knowing he was probably squashing phil he rolled over to his side, only to have Phil follow him and cuddle up against him with his head on Glen's chest. Glen wasn't normally a cuddler after sex. Hell - that was usually when he left. So feeling awkward he got up to grab a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up only to find Phil was half asleep when he got back. He quickly used the cloth and then jumped back into bed and wrapped his arms around Phil without thought. He lay there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. Sex had never been like that before. So intense. He'd never felt so possessive towards a lover but with Phil....When he thought Phil had fallen asleep he kissed the top of Phil's head and whispered "Mine", liking the way it sounded. He never saw the smile that crossed Phil's face as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Hi guys! Another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews. :)**_

* * *

The next morning Glen woke up first and took one look down at Phil cuddled up beside him and freaked out. He jumped out of bed as silently as possible and hurried into the bathroom to shower so he could leave before Phil got up.

Things were moving a little too quickly towards a relationship for Glen's liking. He wanted to keep it strictly sex. He decided he would tell Phil he was busy today and couldn't hang out and then he would conveniently be held up by a "meeting" or something tonight so he didn't have to spend the night with Phil either. Right now he needed a little breathing space. Surely Phil would understand right?

Too busy concentrating on what he would say to Phil he didn't hear him slip into the shower behind him and it was only when he slid his arms around Glen from behind that Glen realised he wasn't alone. "Good morning" Phil said huskily as he planted a quick kiss on Glens back. "Uh - morning" Glen said awkwardly.  
Phil slid to his knees before Glen and looked up at him with cocky smile. Before Glen could stop him he took Glen's cock in his mouth and Glen forgot what he was about to say and just grabbed the back of Phil's head with a weak groan.  
Damn punk really knew what he was doing, Glen thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Phil's mouth wrapped around him. The things he was doing with that tongue - not to mention his tongue ring - should be illegal. But Glen wasn't about to stop him.  
With a few hard sucks and another lick to the head of his cock Glen was a goner and came hard and fast. Phil quickly swallowed everything Glen had to give and looked up at him, licking his lips.  
That was all it took for Glen to get hard all over again and he grabbed Phil's shoulders, pulling him back up to stand before pushing him against the shower wall and slamming inside him in one stroke. Phil's eyes went back up into his head from the pleasure/pain of Glen's entrance and he wrapped his legs around Glen's waist knowing this was going to be a rough ride. Glen bit Phil's shoulder again as he pounded into his tight ass. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer Glen grabbed Phil's cock in one of his hands and jerked it in time to his thrusts. Phil was practically screaming Glen's name over and over and Glen absently hoped nobody came to kick them out from the noise. But the thought was washed away in the blazing ecstasy of his orgasm as he came deep inside Phil, feeling Phil milking him as he also came.  
Phil almost collapsed to the shower floor his legs were so wobbly but Glen held him up, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "I think you just killed me" Phil panted, trying to catch his breath. Glen chuckled and went to get out of the shower. Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him back in. When Glen raised an eyebrow Phil grabbed the soap, turned Glen around and started leisurely washing his back, placing lazy kisses along Glen's neck.  
Feeling lethargic Glen stood there and let him have his fun, even though he tried to tell himself he still didn't like all this mushy after sex stuff, and soon he was returning the favour by washing Phil's hair.  
"I guess you must save a fortune not having to buy any shampoo" Phil teased as Glen massaged his scalp. "Yeah but I spend a fortune on shaving cream keeping it bald instead" Glen replied with a chuckle.

* * *

After the couple got dressed they headed down to the restaurant for breakfast. Mark and Shannon were already sitting drinking coffee and so they headed over to join them. Mark glanced at his brother and could tell someone got lucky last night from the satisfied look on Glen's face. He bet his brother didn't even realise he was grinning like an idiot. Mark hid his laughter behind a cough and said "About time you two got here. We're starving and were about to start without you" "Uh we uh slept in" Glen lied and excused himself to go grab a coffee. Phil's eyes followed him wherever he went.  
"You've got it bad" Mark said to him and he blushed. "Yeah well I'm not afraid to admit it. I've liked your brother for a long time" he admitted easily.  
"Well I wouldn't tell Glen just yet. He's a bit of a commitment phobe if ya didn't already know" Mark warned.  
Phil frowned and excused himself to go get some juice.  
"Hey the guy was happy why'd you go rain on his parade like that?" Shannon asked Mark. "It's for the best. I wouldn't want to see Punk get hurt, and I know my brother well enough to know he isn't ready to buy a house with picket fences just yet... but I reckon if he's going to, Phil's the guy to do it with"  
Glen coming back stopped any reply Shannon was about to make and soon after breakfast was served the four started talking. At first the conversation was light, discussing favourite bands and upcoming albums, movies and the like. Phil kept nuzzling Glen's neck when the others weren't looking and Glen kept shifting in his chair uncomfortably enjoying it but at the same time not sure if he should stop it since he was back to wanting to avoid Phil again. Talk eventually came to planning out their day. Mark was busy and Phil was disappointed when Glen told him he'd be busy all day too, and maybe that night. Shannon said he was free most of the day but had plans to go clubbing with Jeff and Matt after dinner. Phil admitted he didn't have any real plans but wanted to go visit the local hospital and cheer up the sick kids that morning.

After breakfast they all split up to go their separate ways. Phil, taking heed of Mark's earlier advice decided not to ask Glen if they were going to meet up that night. He'd just wait and see what happened and not force Glen to say yes or no on the spot.  
Instead, he gave Glen a quick kiss and then went running after Shannon to ask a favour about an idea he's had in his head all night ever since hearing Glen whisper "mine".

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Note: Hi Guys, thanks for the reviews. Hope you're enjoying the story. _**

**_

* * *

_**That night Phil gave in and went to bed after staying up for hours in the hopes that Glen would join him. It became obvious that he wasn't going to and he tried not to feel hurt by the rejection.

He tried to rationalise Glen's behaviour from Mark's comments earlier in the day. It was obvious the guy wasn't ready to commit - Phil could deal with that for now. And he was still avoiding their need to talk about the relationship and where Phil stood. But that didn't mean Glen didn't want to be with him right?

Phil tossed and turned trying to tell himself that he wasn't an idiot for doing what he'd gotten Shannon to do earlier that day. Who was he kidding? It was too early for such declarations... but it had felt so right. Damn he should have waited. Too late now.

Eventually Phil fell into a restless sleep. He didn't hear Glen slip into bed beside him, but he felt Glens arms wrap around him and smiled dreamily before drifting back to a more restful sleep, sighing with relief.

* * *

Glen didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd spent the day keeping himself busy so that he didn't have to see Phil, but found he spent most of his time thinking about him and wondering what he was up to. He'd growled and thrown the spanner he'd been using to tighten some bolts on the wheel of his car to the ground with frustration for having his mind on Phil. It was why he didn't want a relationship! He didn't want to be acting like some love struck teenager. He had better things to think about than who he was sleeping with. It was... distracting.

So he'd stayed out late drinking at a bar and playing pool, telling himself he was going to get himself his own room for the night to continue avoiding Phil. But he ended up back at their room without realising how he'd gotten there. All it took was one look down at his sleeping lover and he wanted to join him. He grumbled and muttered softly to himself as he got undressed, frustrated with his sudden desperate need to be close to Phil, but too weak to fight it. He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Phil and felt... good. It felt.. nice to be close to him. Ahhh! What was he doing? He was snuggling up to the man like he was a woman or something. What was wrong with him? Everything was so much simpler before he gave in to his attraction to Phil. He heard Phil sigh softly as if in his sleep he had felt Glen come to bed and Glen groaned and grew hard. No! Glen thought to himself. I'm going to fight these stupid feelings. He's just a fuck buddy - that's it. And I'm going to tell him that tomorrow morning so he stops getting ideas that it's something more. Having made up his mind he rolled over to his side of the bed and tried to sleep. But it wasn't until Phil rolled over to his side and snuggled up to him that he was able to finally drift off.

* * *

The next morning Glen opened his eyes to find Phil leaning over him, resting on one elbow as he looked down at him, his eyes glowing with emotion. Glen, still not fully awake, couldn't help but stare back at him. "I missed you yesterday" Phil said, his hand caressing Glen's face. "I was busy" Glen grumbled.  
"I know you were" Phil said with a lazy smile before he leaned down and kissed Glen on the lips, his tongue darting out to lick Glen's lower lip until Glen groaned with need and accepted Phil's tongue into his mouth. The kiss changed quickly from a lazy peck to a passionate meeting of mouths and tongues. Phil climbed on top of the bigger man and grabbed Glen's head to gain more control of the kiss. He wanted to overwhelm Glen so he couldn't think about anything but the magic that was between them. Glen's hands tangled in Phil's dark hair as he tried to pull Phil closer to him. He was being besieged but he didn't care. He felt Phil pull down his boxers before doing the same to Glen's as Glen lifted his lower body to help. When they were naked Glen rolled Phil under him to regain control of the situation. "I want you so much baby" Phil moaned in Glen's ear as Glen started preparing him for his entry. Fuck - Glen loved it when Phil called him that. Glen lost all control in that instant and could wait no longer to claim his lover.  
"Glen!" Phil cried as Glen entered him in one hard thrust. "That's right, who else would it be?" Glen teased as he began to move in and out of Phil with an ever-quickening pace. Phil covered Glen's face, neck and shoulders with kisses, anywhere he could reach and when Glen rammed into him even harder he saw stars as he came hard, his muscles squeezing around Glen and sending him over in the same instant. Phil bit Glen's ear and he felt Glen bury his face in his neck as he shuddered and came inside him.  
Glen, having been too distracted earlier, suddenly realised as he came back down from the high of their loving that Phil had a bandage of some kind over his neck on the right side, just under his ear.  
Glen frowned and rolled onto his side. "What's that?" He asked with curiosity.  
"Oh... " Phil coughed, feeling uncomfortable "I-uh- got another tattoo done yesterday. "Aren't you supposed to take the bandage off after a few hours?" Glen asked. Mark had tonnes of tattoos so although he'd never gotten one himself he still knew a fair bit about them.  
"Uh yeah I uh fell asleep and forgot to take it off." Phil's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
"Well here let me take it off then so I can see" Glen said, reaching to grab the bandage.  
Although Phil was nervous about Glen's reaction he guessed it was now or never. He couldn't leave the bandage on or the tattoo wouldn't heal properly.  
"Alright.. it was a surprise I meant to show you last night but you didn't show up before I fell asleep" Phil shrugged and let Glen remove the covering.

It was a small tattoo and Glen had to squint to read it. There was a small heart with the initials GJ and then in flowing script were some lyrics from Phil's theme song - "Even through the darkest days, this fire burns always". GJ could only be his initials - Glen Jacobs. Glen was shocked. He jumped off the bed and backed away. "Glen I..." Phil started but Glen shook his head. "What the hell were you thinking? Are we married and I didn't know it? Jesus Christ Phil we've only been fucking for a week now - not even that!" Glen yelled, running his hand over his bald head with frustration.  
Phil's eyes narrowed with anger and hurt as he replied "It's not just 'fucking' and you know it. We've been making love Glen. There's a difference"  
Glen just laughed. "Love? There's no such thing. This is just good sex Phil, that's all it is. All I ever planned it to be. I'm not interested in anything more. Sure, I admit that I enjoyed being with you and didn't want anyone else touching you while we were together, and that the sex was great but my name? In a heart? What the fuck Phil!" Glen walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, quickly jumping into the shower so he could clean up and get the hell outta there.  
When he walked back out Phil was still sitting in the middle of the bed with his head down, tears trailing down his cheeks. Although Glen didn't let it show, it hurt him to know he'd caused those tears. "I can't give you forever Phil, I'm sorry. It's over" Glen said as he picked up his bag to leave. Phil let him go, not having the strength mentally or physically to stop him. Glen's words had cut him to the bone. He should have listened to Mark and given Glen more time to get used to being in a relationship. But he was so in love with Glen, he wanted to shout it to the world and a tattoo was his way of doing that. And he didn't care what Glen said he wasn't going to go out and get it removed.

Maybe if he gave Glen some time to calm down and get over the shock of it then Glen would give him another chance..... maybe. He hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note: Hi guys! Another chapter for you. The creative juices are flowing and I already have the next 1-2 chapters pretty much written, but I'll space them out a bit since I don't know when I'll get to write again once I run out of writing time today._**

**_Enjoy this chapter until then. PS Thanks for the continued reviews. Love em!_**

**_

* * *

_**  
After Glen left their room he knocked on the door of his brother's room. When Mark opened the door he didn't bother saying anything he just barged in with his stuff and dropped it on the empty bed next to Marks. "Well come in brother so nice to see you" Mark said sarcastically.  
"I'm moving in okay? I broke up with Phil. Where's Shannon?" Kane said as he started unpacking again.  
"We kind of broke up too" Mark said with a sigh as he plonked down on his unmade bed and took a swig of the nearby bottle of bourbon he'd been drinking last night.  
"Geez must have been rough if you're drinking that rot for breakfast" Glen said as he grabbed the bottle out of his brother's hand and took a swig himself.  
"Yours too?" Mark asked.  
"You could say that" Glen replied, but didn't say anything further.  
"Well do I need to wrestle it outta ya? Are you gonna tell me what happened or not?" Mark asked with concern.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened with Shannon?" Glen asked with a raised brow.  
When Mark didn't reply Glen grinned and said "I thought so.  
"Oh shut up! Let's go get breakfast and get to the arena already" Mark said, shoving his brother out of the road so he could get to the door.

* * *

After breakfast they grabbed their stuff and headed for the arena to prepare for the promo's they had to do that morning before the show. It was inevitable that Glen would run into Phil, and it happened practically straight away. He and Mark had just dumped their stuff in the locker room and were heading out to find out their last minute script changes when Phil walked by with his bag.  
He stopped when he saw Glen and smiled sadly and said "Hey" but Glen, after looking at him for a moment with regret jerked his head to look away and strode off, making Mark shrug and hurry after him with a quick "Sorry Kid" muttered over his shoulder.

Phil felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart the way Glen had just ignored him. He stumbled into the locker room and dropped his bag and sat down to put his face in shaky hands. What was he going to do? He missed Glen so much already. Realising he had tears in his eyes and that this wasn't the place to start crying he quickly wiped them away and stood up to get changed into his wrestling gear, pushing thoughts of Glen to the back of his mind.

* * *

After they walked round the corner out of sight of Phil Glen punched the wall. "Dammit!" he said softly. He hated seeing Phil so upset and knowing it was his fault. For a moment he had nearly picked Phil up and kissed him. He'd wanted to tell him he didn't mean all the stuff he'd said earlier that morning, but he just couldn't say the words. Phil had crossed the line. He wanted more from Glen than he could give.  
"What the hell is going on with you two?" Mark asked as he stood patiently waiting for his brother to get a grip on his emotions. It was painfully obvious that Glen was in love with Phil only his stupid brother couldn't see it. "Nothing." Glen said stonily and kept walking.  
He ignored the sick feeling in his gut telling him he'd made a big mistake. In his opinion he'd done the right thing. It was better to cut loose before Phil got too clingy.

* * *

After his match Phil ditched the customary shower, just wanting to get the hell out of the arena and back to his hotel room where he could be alone. He was sick of the pitying glances from the other wrestlers. Of course it didn't take long for everyone to find out he and Glen had broken up. Santino had even confronted him, all smug as he said "I told you so". It had taken a lot not to smash his face in. He didn't even bother to change, just grabbed his gear and headed out to his car to get the hell out of dodge. "Phil wait!" someone called as he was about to get into the car. Phil knew the voice and sighed. Guess it was only a matter of time before Morrison got word of what happened.  
"If you've come to gloat fuck off" Phil said, glaring angrily at his ex.  
John frowned and said with sad eyes "Of course I didn't. I just wanted to see if you were okay. If you need someone to talk to I'm here alright"  
Phil laughed in amazement "You think I would talk to you about this? After what you put me through? Sorry John you're the last person I would speak to about it"  
"I told you I was sorry. I miss you so much Phil. Glen was never the right guy for you. He gets bored after he gets what he wants. I should know I've been with him myself" Phil didn't know and was shocked. "What? When"  
John blushed "When you and I were together. It was just a mutual sex thing... It was you I loved Phil - and still do"  
"Do you tell that to the Miz while you're fucking him?" Phil scoffed. He got into his car and started the engine. "Phil don't be like that. Those other guys were all mistakes. It's you that I want! I can be faithful if you give me one more chance!" John shouted at Phil through the window, but Phil just reversed and drove off towards the hotel.

* * *

That night Glen dragged a reluctant Mark out to a bar to drink and forget their breakups.  
They met up with a few of the others and soon had a little group going. There was Matt Hardy, Who for some reason Mark was avoiding speaking to, Matt Sydal, John Cena, Dave Bautista and Randy Orton. As Mark was in a discussion with Dave and the others were talking amongst themselves Glen was lost in his thoughts as he stared as his glass of beer. When the beer was taken out of his hand he looked up to find Michael Mizanin aka The Miz standing there looking at him with lust. "You look bored. Want to come back to my room and have some fun?" He purred in Glen's ear.  
Glen smirked. He could do way better but in the mood he was in an easy fuck was the way to go. "You think you can handle me?" Glen asked him as he gripped Miz's chin in his hand tightly. A little shiver ran down Miz's spine and he said "ooo-oh yeah"  
"Then let's go" Glen said, getting up.  
Mark saw them leave and frowned, but his brother had to make his own mistakes, and so Mark went back to his conversation with Dave.

* * *

When they got to Miz's room Glen grabbed Miz and shoved him face first into the back of the door and Miz gasped. "Soo... You liked the little taste I gave you last week hmm?" Glen asked as he ran a finger down Miz's spine.  
"You... you know I did" Miz said a little shakily. Now that he actually had Glen where he wanted him he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But John had broken up with him all thanks to that prick Phil, and he'd thought sleeping with Phil's beloved would be a great revenge. Now he wasn't so sure.  
"What are you doing away from your master?" Glen breathed in Miz's ear.  
"If you mean Morrison he broke up with me. He wants Phil back!" Miz spat bitterly. Glen froze for a moment on hearing that but then shoved Miz up against the wall harder "Well then looks like you're foot loose and fancy free" Glen growled and shoved his hand into Miz's pants, wrapping it around his semi-hard cock.  
Miz groaned and pushed his ass back into Glen's groin, realising as he did so that Glen wasn't hard yet.  
"You tell Morrison to stay the fuck away from Punk" Glen said menacingly as he got Miz off. A few more hard tugs and Miz came with a whimper. "Tell him!" Glen demanded before he wiped his hand on Miz's shirt and walked out, leaving Miz trembling but relieved from his close escape.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hi peeps! I was going to wait to put the next chapter up but I've written heaps so I thought what the hell. Hope you enjoy! Keep those reviews coming :)**_

_**

* * *

**_Glen couldn't sleep that night, or any night for the rest of that week. He couldn't get the thought of Morrison touching Phil out of his head. He recalled the night he'd walked in on Phil wearing nothing but a towel with Morrison about to kiss him. Phil was his! It was HIS initials on Phil's neck, not Morrison's. He missed Phil beside him. He missed the lovey dovey after sex stuff Phil always wanted from him. He missed the way Phil looked at him. He just missed Phil.

But HE was the one who had walked out. Glen had gotten what he wanted - a life without Phil. Too bad he was starting to realise there was no life without Phil.  
"Would you stop tossing and turning over there!" Mark yelled from over in his bed. "Sorry" Glen muttered.  
"Just go talk to him or something already. This is ridiculous" Mark pushed.  
"Hey - I don't say anything about you laying there awake all night because you're missing Shannon! I don't ask you about how he ended up with Jeff Hardy! So just shut your trap and mind your own business!" Glen replied.  
"Touché brother" Mark said softly and Glen knew he'd hurt him.  
"Hey - look I'm sorry. What did happen anyway?" Glen asked.  
"You wanna know so I'll tell ya. Apparently Shannon had always had a thing for Jeff, but didn't know Jeff had a thing for him. Matt got sick of seeing his brother pining for Shannon since he was with me - apparently Jeff didn't even know Shannon was gay until we started dating. Anyway Matt told Jeff all about Shannon's feelings for him and well, it all came out in the open and I ended up without a boyfriend - but everyone else is happy" Mark said bitterly.  
"I'm sorry bro" Glen said sombrely.  
"Yeah well don't be. It was never anything really serious anyway. So I liked the kid. Wasn't like I planned to marry him or anything" Mark lied as he thought about the ring he'd bought Shannon but never got the chance to give him.  
"Anyway you still have a chance with Phil - I know you care about him so don't deny it. Stop pining away here and go get your man already" Mark encouraged.  
"It's not that simple..." Glen sighed.  
"Why not? The kid is head over heels in love with you" "Maybe he is" Glen agreed. "But... I don't know if I"  
"Bullshit you're just as in love with him and he is with you. You're a blind fool!" Mark replied.  
"Fine! I'll go talk to him!" Glen snapped, getting up and throwing on some clothes.  
"Atta boy. Don't come back now. I need some sleep" Mark chuckled.  
Glen threw a nearby shoe at Mark, which he ducked, and then walked out.

* * *

Nervously Glen tried to come up with an apology speach as he made his way to Phil's room but his head was a jumble of words. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Glen frowned. Phil, since he didn't drink, wasn't one to go out much. It wasn't like him not to be in his room by this time. He glanced up hearing voices down the hall. One of them was Morrison's and he ducked around the corner in a spot where he was well hidden, but could still see Phil's door.  
"John please how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested. Would you please just leave me alone!" Phil begged with frustration. He was on the verge of tears and just wanted to get to his room where he could cry his heart out in privacy.  
"I can see how upset you are Phil. At least let me comfort you. I know you're hurting and I can't bear to see it" John said as they reached Phil's door. Phil was shaking in his effort to hold back his tears and let John take the card from his hand and slide it into the door. "Phil honey come here" John said softly and he gathered Phil into his arms. Phil, unable to hold back any longer let out a sob and grabbed handfuls of John's shirt. "Shh it's okay honey I won't let anyone hurt you ever again I promise you" John said as he held Phil close and kissed his hair. Phil looked up into his eyes to see if he was being sincere. Phil could never read John's eyes the way he used to read Glen's. John leaned down and kissed Phil and Phil just stood there limply, letting it happen and not trying to push him away. After a moment he groaned in defeat and kissed John back. John opened the door and they both went in, leaving Glen in the hallway to imagine what was to follow.

Glen closed his eyes for a moment, the pain of seeing someone else kiss Phil, and seeing how much Phil was hurting because of him was too much. He had treated Phil terribly, he realised that now. He may not have cheated on him like John but he'd taken him for granted and used him for sex. He didn't deserve another chance with Phil. Phil deserved better. And well, if Morrison was the one who made him happy then he would have to deal with that.  
Glen walked away with his head down and a heavy heart, back to his brother's room and his cold empty bed.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Another Chapter arrives! Still writing so more to come soon. Sorry this chapter isn't the best.**_

It was hard for Glen to ignore Phil, even harder to pretend that he didn't care when he saw Phil and Morrison together. But the hardest thing was having to team up with Phil occasionally in their tag team matches. Getting to touch Phil, be close to him, and being forced to talk to him was both pleasure and pain. But he would lose himself in his Kane gimmick, trying to act as cold as Kane and refused to show Phil what was going on inside him.

Phil hated their tag team matches. Glen basically ignored him until they were in the ring, and then as soon as their match was over he would go off to his dressing room. It was so hard to deal with this cold version of the man that he loved. And he did still love him. But at the same time here he was dating Morrison again... He wasn't sure how that came about, but Morrison was so far keeping to his word of staying faithful, and was doing his best to cheer him up and so Phil found himself wondering if he should finally put his feelings for Glen to rest, as the longer Glen ignored him, the less hope he had of them ever reconciling.

Eventually as the months passed by Phil's hope turn to dust and he became bitter and angry at Glen for throwing away what they had. The tattoo on his neck was a constant agonising reminder of their relationship and what it had meant to him. So when he looked at the tattoo now he saw it as a reminder never to give his heart again. He stayed with John because it meant he wasn't alone at night, the only time that he would allow himself to think about Glen. John's lips and hands would distract him from those thoughts and sex with Morrison would exhaust him enough so that he could fall asleep at night. But he knew he'd never love John, or anyone the way he had loved Glen.

* * *

6 months had soon passed since Phil and Glen's relationship had ended and they had both been moved to Raw. Glen had asked for the transfer first, not knowing Phil had also asked for a transfer and so both were surprised to find that the switch they thought would give them the distance from each other they both craved actually meant they would see more of each other, although their tag team had finally been dissolved which was a big relief to them both.

The night Phil defended his World Heavyweight Championship Glen was watching from the locker room, and when he saw Phil get his head cut open Mark had to physically hold him down to stop him running out to the ring like a fool. Mark guarded the door as Glen paced the room, sick with worry. "You know how much cuts to the head bleed Glen. It's nothing to worry about" Mark said, trying to calm him down.  
"But it's Phil's blood. I can't bear it.. I can't stand to see him hurt" Glen said sadly.  
"I'll go check on him after he's seen the nurse, but you stay right here. Going barging in there is not going to help anyone" Mark said sternly.  
Mark had done his best to take care of his brother during the last 6 months, but he'd been nursing his own pain too. Still, he seemed to be doing a lot better than Glen, who was an emotional wreck - not that anybody but himself knew that.  
He'd tried to ask what happened the night Glen had come back to his room after he had left to talk to Phil, but all Glen had said was that Phil's feelings lay elsewhere now. Seeing Morrison with Phil the next day pretty much told him what happened, but why Glen gave up the fight for Phil so easily he didn't know. It wasn't like Glen.

He walked down the hallway to the medical area and asked one of the staff about Phil's condition. A few stitches and Phil was fine. Morrison had already taken him back to the hotel. Mark thanked the nurse and headed back to the locker room, hoping Glen would still be there. But when he got back it was empty. "Dammit Glen!" Mark cursed with frustration. There was no telling what his brother would do in his condition.

* * *

Mark stayed up late that night hoping Glen would show up eventually, not knowing where he might have gone and not being able to reach him by phone - every time he called Glen's phone was switched off. Eventually he gave up sitting around in the hotel room and headed out to find his brother. As he went to leave the hotel the concierge called out to him. He headed over to find out Glen was in the hotel bar causing problems.  
Relieved that he wouldn't have to spend the night driving around all the bars in town Mark rushed into the hotel bar and found Glen laying across the bar passed out with a bottle in his hand.  
Mark apologised to the bartender and quickly picked up his brother and threw him over his shoulder.  
Glen groaned, waking from his drunken slumber to find himself being carried to their room. "I can walk" Glen slurred.  
"I'd like to see you try" Mark muttered. "Let me down!" Glen bellowed.  
Mark sighed and dropped his brother in a heap on the floor. "Owww" Glen moaned. "You wanted to walk - get up ya big idiot and walk" Glen stumbled to his feet, and with Marks arm around him they continued the walk back to their room. As they passed the elevator Phil and Morrison got out, holding hands and stared at an obviously trashed Glen being half-carried by Mark.  
"Philllllllll" Glen moaned, wanting to reach out and touch Phil's hair.  
"Come on brother we need to keep walking" Phil didn't know what to do, the way Glen had looked at him had been so sad, tortured. "Come on Phil honey Glen's off his face, just ignore him" Morrison said giving Phil's hand a squeeze as he tried to lead him back to their room.  
Phil gave Glen's back one last worried glance as he walked off with Mark before he turned and followed John.

* * *

Back at their room Mark shoved Glen into the shower, clothes and all to try and sober him up. "Fuck Mark! That water's cold"  
"That's the idea bonehead" Mark replied as he held Glen under the water.  
"Alright! Alright! Let me out of here I'm better now" Glen begged, shivering under the cold spray. Mark stood back, shoved a towel in his brother's face and left the bathroom. Glen groaned, the pain in his head a constant throbbing as he quickly stripped and dried himself.  
He walked out to the bedroom and put on some boxers and then collapsed onto the bed. "Okay I know I'm an idiot" Glen admitted "Let's not talk about it I'll just thank you and we'll leave it at that".  
"We will not just leave it at that! You can't keep doing this to yourself Glen! You either need to get over Phil and stop moping around over him, or you need to get tell him how you feel and maybe he'll take ya sorry ass back" Mark said. "I know" Glen moaned. And then he said the words Mark thought he'd never hear him say. "I love him"  
"Well duh. It took you this long to figure that out?" Mark snapped.  
Glen felt tears gather in his eyes "No. I just didn't want to admit it until now" "Come here ya big lug" Mark sighed, giving his brother a hug and a pat on the back. "Now go to sleep and in the morning TELL Phil already"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: Hi Guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Especially from Dark Kaneanite. I'm a huge fan of Shades of Red so any compliments from you are always an honour! We're getting closer to the end now... probably only a few more chapters to go.**_

_**

* * *

**_Glen felt like his old self again the next morning, apart from the hangover. Phil was his and he was determined now to get him back. He didn't care if he didn't deserve him in the past, he knew that if Phil gave him another chance then he would make it up to him. They were meant for each other, there was no point denying it any longer.

He headed for the arena early wanting to run into Phil way before his match for the night. He looked around, not finding him in the cafeteria or locker room. Finally when he looked in the weight room he found Morrison with his arms wrapped around him as he was strapping up his wrists in preparation for a workout session. Glen watched as Morrison leaned over and licked Phil's neck right where the tattoo of his name was and saw red. That was the final straw. He was sick of seeing Morrison's hands on his man. He stormed into the room and tore Morrison away from Phil so that his head hit the back of the nearby wall.  
Before either of them could respond Glen picked Phil up and threw him over his shoulder and walked out, leaving a flabbergasted Morrison unsure of what to do.

* * *

"Put me down Glen!" Phil shouted as Glen carried him off.  
"I'll put you down when I'm ready to put you down" Glen growled and headed for an empty storeroom with a lock he'd noticed before. He put Phil back on his feet and quickly locked the room and placed the key in his pocket.  
He didn't turn the light on. He didn't need full light when he knew what every inch of the man he loved looked like.  
"Glen what the hell are you doing?" Phil said with fury. How dare Glen just carry him off like that! "I should ask you the same question about Morrison. What are you doing with that prick after he cheated on you?" Glen breathed against Phil's neck as he pushed him against the back of the door.  
"Why do you care? You're the one who ended our relationship. I would have thought you would be happy I'd moved on so that I left you alone" Phil said bitterly.  
"I was a fool, I know that now. I regretted leaving the moment I walked out that door" Glen admitted as he put his hands on Phils face and lowered his lips to meet Phil's in a tender kiss.  
Phil turned his face to the side, breaking the kiss "Stop that! You think you can just carry me off and kiss me and forget the last 6 months ever happened!" he cried. "It doesn't work that way. You hurt me deeply. You broke my heart Glen"  
"I know I did and I'm sorry" Glen replied, stealing another deep, soul-stealing kiss.  
Phil groaned "Glen you need to stop. I'm with John now"  
"You may be with John but you belong to me" Glen growled before he kissed the place where the heart tattoo was on Phil's neck, then he nipped it, his tongue flicking out to soothe the hurt.  
Phil gathered his strength and pushed the bigger man away "I could have belonged to you Glen! But you blew it! And your actions here today don't do anything to show me that you've changed! Now give me the key so I can leave"  
Glen could see Phil's eyes shining in the semi-dark room and gloried in how attractive Phil was when he was angry. God how he loved him. Why had it taken him so long to realise it?  
"You're not going anywhere. I'm going to prove to you just how much you belong to me" Glen said before he grabbed Phil and kissed him passionately, his hands tangled in Phil's hair as he plunged his tongue into Phil's mouth to taste him. Phil moaned and powerless to resist the man he loved he kissed him back with equal passion.  
Glen feasted on Phil's mouth, he couldn't get enough of the taste, his tongue moving in and out of Phil's mouth in an imitation of sex as his hands moved under Phil's shirt to tease and caress his nipples, then his back, then his stomach. He felt Phil's muscles ripple under his hands and knew Phil wanted this as much as he did.  
Glen removed Phil's shirt and tossed it aside, then quickly claimed his lips again as his hands moved to Phil's belt. Phil helped him unbuckle it with shaky hands and in moments his pants were falling around his ankles. "Glen!" Phil gasped with pleasure and panic. As much as he wanted Glen he knew it was wrong after what Glen had put him through.  
But Glen was determined to have him, and wasn't about to give up because of a half-hearted protest. He pulled down Phil's underwear and stroked Phil's cock until he was fully hard, all the while still plundering Phil's mouth with his lips and tongue. Finally, with a reluctant groan Glen broke the kiss and lathed his tongue down Phil's chest and stomach as he bent to kneel before Phil.  
Phil gasped with need, desperate for completion after Glen's teasing strokes to his manhood.  
When he felt Glen's mouth wrap around the tip he let out a long groan of reluctant pleasure and grabbed Glen's shoulders in encouragement. Glen suckled and licked and nibbled the head knowing Phil wanted him to take his cock fully inside his mouth. "Who do you belong to?" Glen asked as he continued to tease the head, and brought one hand into play to fondle his balls gently. Phil shivered with longing but didn't answer the question. "Please!" he begged instead.  
Glen's other hand moved to Phil's ass and caressed it softly before moving to the crease where his finger searched for and found his opening and Phil shuddered and almost came. Glen realised and removed his finger. "Please!" Phil moaned again.  
"Tell me who you belong to Phil" Glen repeated and again went back to sucking and licking Phil's balls and cock head.  
"Oh god! You! You! You! I belong to you!" Phil caved like a house of cards and Glen rewarded him by swiftly taking him fully into his mouth. That was all it took for Phil to reach completion and he cried out Glen's name as he came, Glen swallowing all he had to give and still sucking him gently as Phil came down from his high.

Phil sobbed, hating himself for being so weak as to fall into Glen's hands again like putty. Glen stood, pulled up Phil's pants and zipped him up. Phil stood there numbly and allowed it.  
"I told you that you belonged to me Phil" Glen laughed huskily.  
Phil lost his temper and slapped Glen across the face. "You asshole! Maybe you can control my body but you can't control my heart! Either you prove to me that you feel the same or you lose me forever!" Phil said with tears in his eyes as he snatched the key from Glen's pants and unlocked the door, rushing out before Glen could follow him.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note: Only a few chapters left. I've written the ending already but I'll space the last chapters out a bit for ya.**_

_**Keep those reviews coming! Love them all!**_

* * *

Of course Morrison wanted to know what had gone on with Glen when he had carried Phil off, and Phil would have had a hard time playing the incident down as harmless, so he didn't even try. That night he admitted to Morrison that he was still in love with Glen. "I'm sorry John but I can't be with someone else when I still feel this way for him. It's not fair to you" Phil explained as they sat on the couch in his hotel room.  
John laughed with self-preservation. "Never mind. I knew our little reconciliation was temporary. I admit I was having a hard time being faithful myself" He ruffled Phil's hair and then grabbed his bags. Just before he walked out the door he turned around and waved at Phil. After putting on his shades he walked out the door shouting "later!" over his shoulder.  
5 minutes later he was in Miz's room begging the Miz to take him back, which he did straight away. 10 minutes later and Morrison was screwing Miz'z brains out.

* * *

Meanwhile Phil was sitting in his hotel room alone wondering where to go from here. He wasn't planning to take Glen back. Not if Glen couldn't prove to him that this was love for him too and not just good sex. So far he hadn't mentioned a word of love or commitment to Phil and so he wasn't going to fool himself into thinking Glen had a change of heart there. He just wanted Phil as a lover, that's it, and he deserved better... but then he remembered the look on Glen's face when he and Morrison had come across him at the elevator and began to hope again.

* * *

The next day was spent travelling to the next city, and when they got to the hotel Phil laughed at seeing Morrison and Miz holding hands as they checked in. He didn't know which of the two were more pathetic - Miz for taking his constantly unfaithful lover back, or Morrison for showing just how little he really cared about Phil by going straight back to the Miz. They deserved each other.

Glen and Mark were also checking in, but Phil managed to get a room on the other side of the hotel after eavesdropping to find out where their room was. He crashed on the bed with a sigh of relief. So far Glen had kept his distance if you didn't count the lustful possessive glances he continued to throw Phil's way. Phil found himself on edge, nervous and also a little curious about what Glen's next move would be - and he knew there would be one. After their encounter in the store room he doubted Glen was about to give up on trying to win him back.

* * *

"You're pathetic Glen. What the hell is taking you so long?" Mark asked as they walked into their room.  
"It's not like I haven't tried.." Glen said with frustration.  
"Did you tell him you loved him?" Mark asked with a raised brow.  
Glen was silent and Mark chuckled. "Yep, that's what I thought"  
"Shut up Mark I'm doing the best I can. I've never had to say it before... I don't know how" Glen admitted with embarassment.  
"Well it's not like it's rocket science Glen you just walk up to him, tell him 'I love you' and live happily ever after"  
"I can't do that dammit! It's too hard" Glen growled.  
"Look, just let me do things my own damn way and stay out of it already" he added.  
Mark threw up his hands "Fine. I'll leave you alone. Dave wanted to go shoot some pool so I'll meet you later for dinner"  
"Whatever" Glen replied, not looking up from his unpacking as Mark left the room.  
After the door closed Glen sat down on the couch, resting his chin on his hand with thought. He'd tried sex, that didn't work - how else was he supposed to get Phil back? He wasn't the sort of guy who could be romantic.  
And his words hadn't seemed to help any either. Sure, he hadn't said that he loved Phil, but he said Phil belonged to him - that was close enough wasn't it? There had to be some way to prove how he felt without saying anything sappy.

He decided to head downstairs to the bar to watch Mark and Dave play pool and to have a drink or two. Two drinks turned into four and it wasn't long before he was pretty drunk - again. He got bored of watching the pool game and decided he'd better head up to the room before he passed out. But then he thought of spending another night alone and came up with a better idea - he'd go see Phil. As with most ideas drunks come up with it wasn't a very well thought out plan. He hadn't really thought out what he was going to do apart from knock on Phil's door.  
So when Phil opened the door and looked at him with an exasperated expression he stared at him blankly. "Uh.. is there a reason you're here Glen?" Phil prodded. "No, not really" Glen admitted.  
"Go back to your room Glen" Phil said with a sigh as he went to close the door.  
"Wait! If I... .If I admit that maybe what's between us is more than just sex will you give me another chance?" Glen slurred. Phil realised Glen was off his face and was disgusted. He hated drunks and it seemed as if Glen was doing a lot of drinking since they broke up. "You're drunk Glen. Go sleep it off. You don't know what you're saying" He said and went to close the door again, but Glen had his foot wedged in to stop him from closing it.  
"I miss you Phil" Glen admitted and stumbled towards him to hug him and Phil stepped back to avoid it. Glen's arms instead found air and he fell to the floor in Phil's room in a heap and groaned. Phil sighed in defeat and helped Glen up. "Alright if you're going to be a pest take your shoes off and get into the bed.  
Glen grinned in victory and after a few attempts managed to get his shoes off. Then He slowly went to take his shirt off, eyeing Phil suggestively. Phil pulled it back down saying "Don't get any ideas. You can sleep here - and I mean nothing but sleep - or I can kick you out. That's the options"  
"Alright" Glen grumbled and he slid into bed.  
Phil grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the cupboard and headed for the couch.  
"Hey! What are you doing?"Glen asked.  
"Getting ready to sleep what does it look like?" Phil replied.  
"You hate me that much ha?" Glen said sadly.  
"I just don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself"  
"I'll be good... just... come to bed....please"  
"Fine!" Phil got into bed and turned his back to Glen. "I expect you to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Good night" Glen slid his arms around Phil pulling him close. "Hey!" "I just want to hold you. That's all" Glen slurred.  
Since Phil had missed Glen's arms around him at night he gave in and had soon almost fallen asleep when Glen whispered "Phil"  
"what?" Phil snapped.  
"What if I said I think maybe this is a forever thing" Glen whispered in Phil's ear.  
Phil's heart beat faster but he refused to listen to Glen when he was in this state knowing he probably didn't mean what he was saying. "I would say maybe isn't good enough. Goodnight Glen"  
Glen finally passed out and was soon snoring loud enough to wake the dead, but somehow Phil still feel asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Note: Hi Guys! 1-2 more chapters to go before it's all over. Hope you enjoy the update. Keep those reviews coming!**_

* * *

When Phil woke up the next morning it was because of the feel of someone's lips trailing down his neck and skilled fingers bringing his nipples to hard peaks. He groaned with reluctant desire knowing it had been a big mistake to let Glen sleep with him last night.  
"Good morning Phil" Glen whispered huskily in his ear.  
"Glen, this wasn't part of the agreement of you sleeping here" Phil mumbled sleepily. "Time for you to leave"  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where I belong. Here with you" Glen replied as one hand skimmed down to grasp Phil's cock through his boxers and the other moved under Phil's chin, bringing Phil lips up to meet his own in a kiss that made Phil shudder with need and wrap his arms and legs around Glen.  
"You're mine Phil, all mine" Glen said before he deepened the kiss and brought his hands around to grope Phil's ass and bring Phil's body closer to his own. Phil didn't waste his breath trying to deny Glen's claims. He was too caught up in his need for completion now. He whimpered and rubbed his groin against Glen's in a silent plee for Glen to take him. Glen slowly removed Phil's boxers looked down at Phil, eyes glowing with lust and love as he moved against him, teasing him. Eager to re-aquaint himself with Phil's body after so long a time apart his eyes and hands moved over every inch, worshipping it.  
Before long Phil was feverish with desire, he'd never needed anything more than he needed Glen inside him right now. He couldn't wait another moment. "Now Glen!" He begged, and when Glen continued to caress him instead he added "Please!" and rocked against him once more.  
"Well when you ask so nicely..." Glen replied and gave him what he wanted, thrusting to the hilt inside Phil and causing the straight-edged superstar to cry out "ohhhhhh Goddddd!" with bliss. It was never this good for Phil with anyone else.  
Hearing his lover's cries Glen quickly lost control. It had been too long since he'd been with Phil so he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was just so hot, so tight. Glen grimaced as he fought to hold back long enough to see Phil join him, but when Phil started rocking back to meet his thrusts wildly and nipped his shoulder Glen managed one last hard thrust before he came with a long growl of satisfaction. Phil was not far behind him and came a moment later from the sexy sound of Glen growling at him like some wild animal. "Oh my god baby that was incredible" Phil panted as Glen moved to lay beside him with one arm thrown over Phil's glistening chest. They were both covered with sweat but Glen thought Phil had never looked hotter than he did lying there looking like he'd just been ravished. Glen grinned with satisfaction and pride knowing it was he who had done the ravishing.  
"I'm sorry It'll be better next time I promise" Glen teased before he stole a passionate kiss. Phil, starting to come to his senses quickly realised that Glen was already ready for round two when there shouldn't have even been a round one.  
"Wait a minute! Damn you Glen! I said you could sleep here as long as you didn't try anything!" Phil said angrily as he rose to his knees on the bed.  
Glen lay back with his hands behind his head as he smiled and said with a lazy drawl "I didn't TRY anything. I succeeded" Phil's eyes blazed with fire. "Wipe that smart-ass smirk off your face right now and get the hell out of here Glen! There won't be a repeat performance"  
Glen just lay there looking up at him through hooded lids "Do you know how sexy you look when you're mad?" he asked.  
Phil started panting with both anger and lust. Damn if Glen didn't know how to turn him on. That didn't mean he was going to give in... again. "Get out Glen. Now. I mean it"  
"Fine, fine. I'm going. For now" Glen said, raising his hands in defeat as he got up to dress.

Phil pulled the covers back up and lay back waiting for Glen to leave the room. Instead he walked back to the bed to stand over Phil and grabbed Phil's face in his hands. "I'll see you at breakfast lover" He said before he kissed Phil hard on the mouth. Phil's hands came up to Glen's face to continue the kiss when Glen went to move away. But Glen just chuckled and broke away, walking to the door and leaving Phil cursing Glen for leaving him with a raging hard-on, and himself for allowing Glen to give him one.

* * *

Glen headed back to his room for a quick shower and change of clothes then sauntered through the restaurant with a smile on his face like the cat that got the cream. He sat down next to his brother and said a cheerful"Gooood morning."  
Mark raised a brow and replied "Well I guess I don't need to ask what you were up to last night ya lucky bastard"  
"More like this morning but I'll spare you the details" Glen grinned.  
"So you finally talked to Phil ha? About bloody time"  
Glen frowned for the first time since waking up next to Phil . "Uh well not talk exactly"  
"Glen! Can't you keep ya raging libido in check for 5 minutes to tell Phil how you feel"  
Glen blushed. "Well I did try... I think... I was pretty drunk last night but I think I told him how I felt first" "You think? Maybe you better make certain before you start walking around like King Shit" Mark retorted.  
Glen glared at his brother. Mark glared back.  
"Morning guys" Phil said, breaking the brothers out of their staring competition. "Morning" Mark said with an amused grin. It was obvious from the way Phil was acting that he was trying to act like he'd just bumped into them and hadn't spent the night with Glen. "I suppose I'll eat with you guys since nobody else is up yet" Phil said half heartedly, but took the seat next to Mark when Glen motioned for him to sit next to him.  
Glen frowned again. So much for his good mood.

"Gee look at the time I need to get to the gym. Catch you both later!" Mark said, looking at his watch and standing up.  
Phil rolled his eyes at the obvious excuse. Glen just grinned as his brother walked away and then turned to Phil, undressing him with his eyes.  
Phil stood up. "Gee you know what - I really need to get to the gym too I think I'll just skip breakfast"  
Glen pushed him back down into his chair. "Sit down and listen to me" he demanded.  
Phil sighed and crossed his arms, looking out the window. "Fine. What do you want to say"  
"I told you last night that maybe this is a forever kind of thing. I meant that" Glen said hesitantly.  
"And I recall telling you that maybe isn't enough for me" Phil replied, turning to look at Glen so Glen could see how angry he was.  
"I want to be with you Phil. I want to give this a chance... but I've never had a serious relationship. I don't want to say this is going to last when I don't know that" Glen said, trying to explain.

Tears of disappointment came to Phil's eyes as he realised Glen was never going to say the words he needed to hear.  
"You've hurt me too much Glen. I just can't trust you anymore not to hurt me again. I'm sorry but I meant it when I said there won't be a repeat performance of this morning. We were over a long time ago and that's the way we're going to stay" Phil said before getting up and walking away, leaving Glen sitting alone at the table. Glen banged his fist down on the table with frustration and then shook it realising the table was a lot sturdier than he expected - that hurt! But not as much as he was hurting inside watching Phil walk away from him.  
He couldn't say the words he wanted to say to Phil.. not out loud. It was too hard for him.  
But then an idea came to him. Maybe there was another way to tell Phil he loved him.  
Glen got up so fast he knocked the table over, sending cutlery and crockery flying. He blushed and left the waitress who rushed over a huge tip before hurrying out of the restaurant.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi Guys! I'm afraid this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. But it's not really over yet - there's still Mark's story to tell and I'm working on it. So stay tuned for that!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them.**_

_**

* * *

**_Phil took all his frustration out on the punching bag at the Gym. Mark, as he was lifting weights, watched the smaller man giving that gym bag hell and chuckled knowing he was imagining it was Glen.  
He was fond of Phil and wanted to see his brother and Phil happy again. Perhaps he should talk to him. It couldn't hurt. Mark might not be able to be happy, but he wasn't prepared to sit back and see the same thing happen to his brother. Yep, it was time to stick his nose where it didn't belong. His hopeless brother needed all the help he could get.

* * *

"Sure giving that punching bag hell there Phil. Venting some frustration per chance?" Mark asked as he wandered over.  
Phil stopped pushing and kicking the hell out of the bag and sat down on a nearby bench. Wiping the sweat off his brow with a towel he replied "Maybe. But I don't think you'd like to hear what I think of your brother right now"  
Mark grinned. "I can imagine. Listen kid, Glen's... a little romantically challenged. He just doesn't know how to show his feelings too well, and when it comes to speaking of them.. well lets just say it's usually only when his drunk that he opens up. But he's head over heels in love with you. Not that I've been able to get him to tell you himself"  
Phil laughed and said "Uh, look Mark I know you're trying to help and all, but your brother and I are over. I'm sorry if that hurts Glen, it hurts me too - but your brother has done enough damage and I just don't think we can make it work"  
Mark sighed "Do you still love Glen"  
"You know I do. I always will" Phil said softly, looking at the floor.  
"Then don't give up on him. He's doing his best to prove how he feels, and I know he'll get there in the end. Just give him one more chance and I promise you won't regret it" Mark encouraged.  
"I just don't know..." Phil said, shaking his head.  
"Well, just think about it at least" Mark said, giving Phil a pat on the shoulder before going back to his workout.  
Phil sat there for a moment in contemplation, mulling over Marks words. He thought back to the time he and Morrison had run into Glen and Mark when Glen was obviously drunk. He remembered the way Glen had looked at him with longing and pain in his eyes. He thought back to earlier that morning and the way Glen had looked at him then. There was always lust true, but there was something more there too. Something that hadn't been there in the past. He remembered the way Glen had been so obviously desperate for him. He'd known then it had been a long time since Glen had been intimate, and he admitted he hadn't seen Glen with anyone since they had broken up. That alone should have told him that Glen had changed. Surely the old Glen would have just moved on and slept with 100 guys since Phil by now.  
But what if Glen got tired of him? What if Glen just thought he was in love but it was just an infatuation? Could he really trust Glen with his heart?  
He didn't know. But maybe, just maybe Glen deserved one more chance. Phil was miserable without Glen in his life he had to admit that to himself. And a life with Glen was surely better than a life without him wasn't it? Even with the risk of future heartbreak.

Phil got up and walked out of the Gym. It was time to talk, really talk, with Glen.

* * *

When Phil went to knock on Glen's door he heard voices, and once he knocked he heard Glen clearly whisper "shh!" to someone. Then there were noises and then finally Glen opened the door.  
"Uh Phil. Hi" Glen said, obviously uncomfortable. He wearing nothing but a towel and looked as though he'd been sweating.  
"Where is he!" Phil growled, jumping to the obvious conclusion that he'd interrupted an intimate encounter. "Phil wait!" Glen called as Phil rushed to the bathroom door. He opened it to find Shannan standing in the bathroom with a case.  
"Uh hi Phil" Shannon said. "Look... I'm just gonna go..." he said as he squeezed past a shocked Phil and headed for the door.

When Phil and Glen were alone again Phil turned back to face Glen. "It was meant to be a surprise" Glen sighed.  
Phil grabbed Glen and led him to the bed, pushing him down onto it before whipping away the towel, looking for the tattoo he knew would be there somewhere. Glen rolled over onto his back and there below his hip, low on his back was a little heart with PB and the same song lyrics as Phil's own tattoo. Having been done by the same person the tattoo was practically identical.  
Phil brought his hand to his mouth and bit down in an effort to hold back tears but when Glen looked up at him with hope he burst into tears and sobbed all over Glen, and covered his back with wet kisses before Glen brought Phil's lips to his. They kissed frantically as if they hadn't kissed for a century. "I love you so much Glen!" Phil sobbed as he broke away.  
"And I.... I love you too Phil" Glen said with difficulty but no less sincerity.  
Knowing how hard it was for Glen to say the words made them mean so much to Phil. He kissed Glen again and again and again until Glen finally had to pry himself off Phil to say the rest of what he wanted to say. "Phil, will you marry me"  
Phil almost fainted. Glen's declaration of love was enough to shock him, but a marriage proposal?  
Glen had meanwhile moved from the bed to a case that had been sitting on the bedside table. He sat back down next to Phil and opened the box. Inside was a silver band with a small black onyx stone embedded in the middle. Phil picked it up and saw their names engraved on the inside of the ring. He put it on his ring finger and then tackled glen so hard he hit his head on the bed head. "Oww! A simple yes will do!" Glen said, rubbing the back of his head. "Yes!" Phil said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

It didn't take long for word to get around of their engagement and a party was quickly organised. Since half the people there were Glen's ex lovers Glen had to put up with a lot of ribbing and embarrassing stories that were revealed but Phil just laughed, he knew who Glen's heart belonged to and that's all that mattered.  
Besides, it was obvious his fiancée couldn't keep his eyes or hands off him, Phil thought as he felt Glen's arms wrap around him for the hundredth time that night.  
"You know I do need to breathe occasionally" Phil teased as Glen kissed his neck.  
"I just like to make sure everyone knows who you belong to" Glen replied. He was feeling mighty possessive tonight. He didn't like the way half of the guys at the party looked at Phil. He was too darn attractive for his own good. "It's tattooed on my neck I doubt I can make it more clearer" Phil said as he turned around to steal a kiss.  
"Mmm Lets get out of here" Glen replied, rubbing against Phil suggestively.  
Mark watched Glen and Phil slip out of the door a few moments later and grinned, happy for his brother. Everything worked out there. Then his eyes, as always, strayed to where Shannon and Jeff Hardy sat. Jeff was sitting in Shannon's lap as they stole kisses and loving glances. Mark sighed and looked away only to feel someone watching him. He turned to the right to see Matt Hardy sitting alone in a corner nursing a beer and looking at him with sad eyes.  
Mark sent him a cold stare before he downed the remainder of his beer and left the party.  
Not everybody gets their happy ending, he thought to himself as he hopped on his bike and headed for home.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
